


You Know I Don't Hate You

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, OCD, lil angst, ocd crutchie, older than canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	You Know I Don't Hate You

Davey opened his eyes and squinted at the light across the room shining on their new, to them, bookshelf. "Crutchie?"  
The flashlight fell to the floor. It partially illuminated Crutchie grabbing for it from where he sat.  
"Oh, hey, Dave."  
Davey reached over and turned on the lamp sitting on a pile of boxes. He saw the box and books and Crutchie. "What's going on?"  
"I just-" Crutchie looked at the box and started pulling out more books to shelf. "I thought I should start unpacking books."  
"Just books?"  
"I know we're gonna start unpacking tomorrow. I thought we might want to read if we took a break. If the books weren't on the bookshelf, maybe we wouldn't be able to find them."  
"Okay." Davey watched him unpack the books. Crutchie looked at each one before shelving it into a colour based group. Davey had seen the order of colors around Crutchie's dorm room, but still didn't understand the pattern behind it.  
When Crutchie had an empty box Davey went over and sat beside him.  
"Are you okay?"  
Crutchie nodded.  
"Is this because... Do you think we moved in too soon, or something?"  
"No!" Crutchie looked at Davey for the first time since he'd been caught. "Do you?"  
"No." Davey inched closer. "What do you think it is?"  
Crutchie looked at the bookshelf and pushed a book sticking out to the same spot as the others. "I don't want to say it. Sorry."  
Davey reached his arms out. Crutchie let himself lean into Davey's chest.  
"Oh, Boo." Davey rubbed Crutchie's arm.  
"Last time you called me Boo I was telling you why my professor thought I was cheating."  
"Honey?"  
"No."  
"Bugbear?"  
"That's not even a real pet name." Crutchie smiled.  
For a moment, they sat in silence.  
Davey kissed the top of Crutchie's head. "You wanna call the counselor tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."


End file.
